The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book. Cast * Mowgli - Dipper (with extras Mabel) (Gravity Falls) * Bagheera - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Baloo - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) * Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Shere Khan - Makucha (The Lion Guard) * King Louie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) (Coolzdane and I Sharing) * The Vultures - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Zazu (The Lion King), Orville (The Rescuers) and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) * Shanti - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) * Hathi Jr. - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) * Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Flunkey Monkey - Ben AliGator (Fantasia) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - The Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Akela - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Rama - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Raksha - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Wolves - Winston's Pack (Alpha and Omega) * The Wolf Pups - Claudette, Stinky and Runt (Alpha and Omega) * Baby Mowgli - Phil and Lil (The Rugrats Movie) * Baloo as a Lady Monkey - Allie (Where is my Water?) Chapters # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Overture") # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 2 - Tom Encounter Dipper & Mabel Dipper & Mabel's Jungle Life # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 3 - Tom, Dipper and Mabel Encounter Savio # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 4 - Manny's March # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 5 - Tom, Dipper & Mabel's Argument # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 6 - Dipper and Mabel Meets Zozi/("The Bare Neccessities") # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 7 - Dipper and Mabel Meets King Louis ("I Wanna Be Like You") # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 8 - Zozi and Tom's Moonlight Talk # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 9 - Dipper and Mabel Run Away # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 10 - Makucha Arrived/("Manny's March" (Reprise)) # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 11 - Dipper, Mabel and Savio's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me" # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 12 - Savio and Makucha's Conversation # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 13 - Dipper and Mabel's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 14 - Dipper and Mabel Vs. Makucha # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 15 - The Grand Finale ("My Own Home")/"The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" # The Mammal Book (1967) Part 16 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: * Gravity Falls * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Bartok the Magnificent * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Lion Guard * The Princess and the Frog * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 * Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 * Ice Age: The Great Egg-scape * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Fantasia * Alpha and Omega 1, 2 & 3 * The Rugrats Movie * Where's My Water? Category:Davidchannel Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Contents Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas